Poems of Nobody
by Choris Onyma
Summary: My response to sonicdisney's poetry challenge. The poems are really short though, but they're worthwhile.
1. Xemnas

A/N: This is my response to Sonicdisney's Poetry Challenge! My poems are kinda short, and some of them a pretty sucky, but some I am proud of.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Tha belongs to Square Enix and Disney. The challenge belongs to Sonicdisney. 

Poem 1: Xemnas

I am Nothing

Neither light nor dark

Rejected by both

Leading Nobody

I command nothing

Seeking power

Is it so wrong?

To seek to be whole?

To learn from a teacher?

To fade into nothing?

I am nothing.


	2. Xigbar

A/N: Once again I give credit of the poem idea to Sonicdisney.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Poem 2: Xigbar

Number Two

Points his gun

Aims, fires

His aim is true

Hanging above

Walking below

The laws of space

Held in his glove

A vanquished star

Lost to the night

His one eye narrows.

He is Xigbar

A/N: I am pretty proud of this one. If you liked, please leave a review!


	3. Xaldin

A/N: Yet another one. See previous chapters for disclaimer etc. I don't really like this one, but hey I needed something for his and I know very little about him.

Poem 3: Xaldin

What is a heart?

Emotions bold,

Memories old,

Enemies cold

The questions I ask-

Why start?

Your heart?

Now apart?

My words to you-

Give in

The wind I spin

You cannot win


	4. Vexen

A/N: I am quite proud of this one, plus it was fun to write. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Same as chapter one…

Poem 4: Vexen

A heart is warm

I am ice

This is a storm

Of hot and cold

Day and night

Silent and told

Light and dark

Yet we are between

We are lukewarm

We are twilight

We are secrets

We are nothing

But I am cold


	5. Lexaeus

A/N: Another one I like. I am trying to make my poems different and I know they are really short. Same disclaimer as usual.

Poem 5: Lexaeus

The Silent Hero

The silent knight

He has no heart

But his eyes are bright

Even to an enemy

Fighting the dark

To find the light

He left his mark

Now as back

To nothing he fades

"Forgive me Zexion"

The last words he says

A/N: The middle verse is about when he loses to Riku and plunges him into darkness and he sees Ansem, but I think that it actually helped Riku in the end.


	6. Zexion

A/N: This one is about my favourite member of the Organization!

Poem 6: Zexion

Plotting in the dark

Undiscovered

The truth of it stark

Unmasked

Fighting illusions

Undefined

Too many transgressions

Unforgiven

Seeing number eight

Unaware

Realising too late

Unfinished


	7. Saix

A/N: This one was… interesting to write. I like it, even though Saix is a cold chunk of rock.

Poem 7- Saix

Icy calm, his gave a frown

Be quick, be sharp

"Moon! Shine down!"

The storm has broken, run

Be wary, be warned

Moon bright as sun

Weary and spent

Be brave, be bold

This being of naught

The Luna Diviner


	8. Axel

A/N: Not my best poem, but better than some. I'm not practiced at this, unlike Taliax. She's quite good at poetry.

Poem 8: Axel

Dancing flames

Orange and gold

Beauty in fire

Stories untold

Massive blaze

Ever hungry pet

Flickering warmth

Free of debt

He is Axel

Number eight

Missing his friend

"You're too late!"


	9. Demyx

A/N: This one's is kind of sad, poor little Demyx never got a choice…

Poem 9: Demyx

They forced me to

I didn't want to fight

But they were wrong

And said it was right

"No! No way!"

How could I die?

Calling to unfeeling allies

Screaming to the sky

Even without a heart

I still feel

Even if it's fake

The memories are real


	10. Luxord

A/N: This one is pretty much about Luxord's view on life. One great big game of cards.

Poem 10: Luxord

Beating me at cards

I dare you to try

But just be warned

The stakes are high

With time at my command

You're helpless to my whim

There's nothing you can do

In the light dim

So challenge me

How much will you bet?

That doesn't matter

You're caught in my net


	11. Marluxia

A/N: This one was kind of awkward to write…

Poem 11: Marluxia

Graceful as a bluebell

Sharp as a rose

In the arc of my scythe

The seed of terror sows

I am like wisteria

Beautiful and lethal

Do not be deceived

I will be lord of all

You can laugh, but beware

It will not last

You will meet your end

Which is coming fast.


	12. Larxene

A/N: Larxene. I really don't like her. Nice and simple. I tried to capture her personality in this poem. 

Poem 12: Larxene

"No! I refuse!"

They cannot win

They will be the ones to lose

Striking quick, striking fast

Land the first hit

And make it the last

Stupid toys, don't they know?

I like to play rough

So go with the flow

But they fight back

I don't like it

Especially with skills sharp as a tack


	13. Roxas

A/N: Another sort of sad poem. But then again, it's Roxas, so that's to be expected.

Poem 13: Roxas

Memories out of reach

Are they there?

He would never know

Who was he?

He had to know

But some things are secrets

Fighting a friend

He felt regret

Even without a heart

He wanted her back

Nothing else mattered

He wanted his life back.


	14. Xion

Poem 14: Xion

Seeing the world through the eyes of a copy  
>You have no knowledge of reality<p>

Hearing the voices through the ears of a fake  
>You have no knowledge of truth<p>

Feeling emotion through the mind of an imitation  
>You have no knowledge of light<p>

Acting the motions through the body of a Nobody  
>You have no knowledge of darkness<p>

You were born of the void, for one who knows nothing can understand  
>nothing<p> 


	15. The World that Never Was

Poem 15: The Castle that Never Was

Against the dark sky of a world that doesn't exist  
>A great and castle stands alone on the horizon<p>

The dim light from the neon signs is pale  
>When compared to the heart-shaped moon<p>

The Altar of Naught, so close  
>The Hall of Empty Melodies, still echoing<br>Twilight's View, looking towards the abyss  
>Nothing's Call, where none hear the screams<br>Ruin and Creation's Passage, suspended between  
>Proof of Existence, showing they've been<p> 


	16. Castle Oblivion

Poem 16: Castle Oblivion

The unending white halls, hiding more secrets than you could know  
>The eternal abyss, holding more truth than you could comprehend<p>

Fighting up, thirteen floors  
>Looking back, thirteen doors<p>

Forgotten moments, feelings for each  
>Memories fading, out of reach<p>

Fighting up, thirteen floors  
>Looking back, thirteen doors<p>

Under the ground dark rooms hide  
>Those without hearts, no emotions decide<br>The actions that these Nobodies take  
>Kingdom Hearts, their objective to make<p>

Fighting up, thirteen floors  
>Looking back, thirteen doors<p>

This cold place of white  
>Castle Oblivion<p> 


	17. DiZ

Poem 17: DiZ

What a fool I was…  
>None can comprehend the true nature of the heart,<br>No amount of data can contain it.  
>That is something I should have known from the start<p>

Now I understand,  
>Xehanort, I'm sorry, for now I know,<br>As a teacher it was my fault.  
>For now, watching you I see where man should not go.<p>

Aaah, how much sorrow  
>Has my research, my life's work wrought?<br>Many have been cast aside.  
>All because of what I learned and what I taught.<p>

There is little to describe,  
>What I have become, yet I have found it.<br>I am darkness for I allowed it to take my mind and science.  
>I am nothing because Iack a worthy name.<p>

Darkness in Nothing  
>Darkness in Zero<br>DiZ

A/N: I'm done! Wow, that was more fun than I thought! I liked it. Well, please review!

-X


End file.
